Alaric Rhazien
History Alaric Rhazien was taken from his home plane by David Herr and Kyoraku Grimm upon the discovery that he was able to become a Harton-Erachi. He was quickly put into the academy and began a prodigious tenure there. He soared through the graduation exam with flying colors and was quickly assigned to Squad 10 under Lieutenant Camus Mharen and the current captain. Alaric, along with the fellow prodigy Toshiro, quickly ascended in the ranks until the death of their captain. Camus was named Captain of Squad 10, and he proceeded to name Toshiro as his lieutenant, with Alaric becoming the third seated officer, or third in command, of the squad. With Toshiro almost always by Camus' side, and often referred to as Camus' right hand, Alaric gained a reputation as being Camus' stealth and recon specialist, due to his response times being far faster than any other in the squad, and his ability to be the very first soldier on site of an emergency. While Camus did often handle situations himself, Alaric was often sent troubleshooting future problems so Camus wouldn't be required to. Squad 10 quickly saw a massive surge of respect and honor under the captain and his two lead officers. Alaric attained his Bankai, Koodori Kusari, after seventeen years serving as the third seat of the squad. This sparked debate among the squads as to whether or not he was more deserving of serving as lieutenant than Toshiro was. After a very long period of this, Camus and Toshiro left to investigate a Scourge of beings that was wiping out smaller, less significant planes. Alaric was left in charge of the Squad, and impressed many of the other Captains with his leadership abilities. Upon the return of his superiors and the discovery that the squads would do nothing to help, Camus quickly put a plan into motion with Alaric. Camus would desert, and after a few years, Alaric would fake his own demise in order to join Camus fighting the new threat. Camus' desertion was made public knowledge when he dueled fellow captain Gin and escaped Harton. Alaric escaped suspicion of having helped Camus, and served as Squad 10's lieutenant for three years before faking his death and escaping. He left and found Camus as the leader of the Shanara Order, and he quickly became Camus' left hand once again, with Camus' right hand being the warrior Stevarth Jikazun. Personality and Traits Alaric, in his time as a member of Squad 10, displayed a generally laid back personality. While in official meetings and encounters with his superiors, Alaric would consistently be the unruly and snippy member of the group, often causing Camus to request his silence. Alaric also shows a contempt for work he finds boring, such as negotiations or politics, preferring jobs that involve him having to cut his way through the problem. Many have noted that Alaric shows high levels of pride for his work as well as his abilities, and is more than willing to respond in kind when others insult them. Alaric also appears to take an honest enjoyment in his work, which primarily specializes in stealth and assassination for Camus. Alaric is one of the best stealth-based Harton-Erachi outside of the Stealth Squad, and he specializes in infiltration, collecting information, extracting high value individuals, and target elimination. Alaric enjoys the game of hiding and hunting without being seen, and will often complete missions without using his powers in order to make it more of an interesting challenge for him. It has been compared to Keryn Renner's love of combat in many ways. When open conflict is unavoidable, Alaric shows no mercy in a brutal, kill the other man as soon as possible fighting style. He is immensely talented as a swordsman, trained to fend off numerous as well as solitary opponents using both his skill and powers. Kusari Kusari: In its sealed state, Kusari looks like a standard katana with a silver circular tsuba. Shikai Kusari takes the form of a one-handed sword with a circular guard. At the center of the guard is an unknown light source that releases a yellow-white light. The release command for Kusari is "cleanse." While in Shikai, Kusari can use light of any kind as a weapon, and anything the light touches can be struck down by Kusari. Light can also be gathered and concentrated into beams of power used for ranged striking. Bankai Koodori Kusari takes the form of a golden katana. The release of the Bankai immediately causes the blade to glow brightly. As time goes on, the glow increases until a blow is landed. Upon the blow striking the enemy, all the light and energy in the blade is transferred to the opponent, doing damage depending on how much energy and light has been stored within the blade. Additionally, Alaric gains a level of control over shadows, as shadows are the products of light, and he can use them to his will, though not to the level of Camus. Any light in the area from opponent's attacks can also be absorbed and will not harm Alaric, as well. KusariSealed.jpg|Kusari in its sealed state. KusariShikai.jpg|Kusari in Shikai. KoodoriKusari.jpg|Koodori Kusari, the Bankai state.